


Dark Side of the Sea

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Jercy Week 2018 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Percy, Flirting, Fluff, Jercy Week 2018, M/M, Percy and Annabeth joined the Titans, Slash, it turned out too cute for a Titans Win The War fic..., sooomeone has to seduce the praetors to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When Percy joins camp, he joins Luke's side of the war, because instead of straight-up trying to murder Percy, Luke actually tries to sway him.Later down the road, Percy is sent to sway some Romans... and Jason Grace finds it impossible not to be swayed by the son of Poseidon.





	Dark Side of the Sea

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Dark Side of the Sea || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Dark Side of the Sea – The Kings of the Ocean

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, Dark Percy, the Titans win the war, fluff, f/f

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Octavian/Luke, Reyna/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Sally Jackson

Summary: When Percy joins camp, he joins Luke's side of the war, because instead of straight-up trying to murder Percy, Luke actually tries to sway him. Later down the road, Percy is sent to sway some Romans... and Jason Grace finds it _impossible_ not to be swayed by the son of Poseidon.

**Dark Side of the Sea**

_The Kings of the Ocean_

Percy sighed annoyed as he looked around San Francisco, until his sister-by-anything-but-blood elbowed him hard and glared at him. Offering a sheepish grin, Percy shrugged.

"Come on, you know this mission is garbage", whispered Percy. "I'd rather be back on the ship."

"Of course you would, sea-brat", snorted Annabeth and rolled her eyes. "This is important. Luke said the Romans have literal legions. If we could turn them onto our side... We would be able to overpower camp and win the war maybe with a minimum of casualties."

Percy sighed once more and shoved his hands deeper into his pocket as he looked around. Annabeth and Percy had been send by Luke to sway the praetors of the Romans to join the rebels' side.

Romans were a thing that existed. Another reason why the gods could not be trusted, because they did not trust the demigods either. With every new thing Percy learned about the gods, he became more grateful that he had been taken under the wings of Luke and Annabeth.

Three years ago, Percy Jackson had learned that he was a demigod. That his deadbeat father was actually a deadbeat _god_. A god who couldn't afford to save Percy and Sally from six years of abuse? Nothing? No way to help his _only_ demigod son and a woman he supposedly loved?

The first people Percy befriended at Camp Half-Blood were Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase. Luke had shown him how to fight, had helped him around camp, had made sure Percy was taken care of in a way no one but his mother ever had. And Annabeth had gone on the quest with Percy, to save his mom. Before going, Luke had taken him aside and talked to him. Talked to him about how _unfair_ the gods were. Told him the story of Thalia Grace, showed him the _empty_ cabins of Hera and Artemis and Zeus and Poseidon, while Hermes Cabin had been so crowded Percy had to sleep on the floor during his stay there. It wasn't fair, nothing about it was fair. And then they sent _children_ to fight their battles? Percy was twelve and so was Annabeth and they went on a dangerous quest.

Luke told him, before leaving. Told him about a rebellion. About the goal of overthrowing the gods. Because the gods did a shitty job at ruling. Percy had mainly been confused when they left.

During the quest, Annabeth talked to him in greater detail. How the gods had taken over for their parents, who had taken over for their parents, who had taken over for their parents. It was only _natural_ for the demigods to take over for the gods.

Percy had to fight Ares. He had to confront Hades, who just like Zeus thought this twelve-year-old kid was the thief. They found the stolen objects and returned them and with his mother safe and sound, Percy went and joined Luke and Annabeth. Because they were the _only_ ones who had cared about him at this camp, so why would he stay with strangers over his friends?

Chiron and Grover? They had _lied_ to him, for _so long_. Who knew if they genuinely came to care about him, or if it was still all an act, _as it had started out_? Grover had only befriended him because he suspected Percy to be a demigod. After all the lies, how was Percy supposed to believe it was real? _How? He didn't know._ All he knew was that he trusted Annabeth and Luke.

They had found the Golden Fleece – had been looking for it, because Luke was offering himself as the host of Kronos, but the Golden Fleece might be able to cure that, so they could get rid of Kronos again. They needed a plan B through Z to use the Titans for their own gain and then get rid of them.

Percy, Annabeth and Chris had gone out to the Sea of Monsters together. They had gone to find the Golden Fleece and had found more – had found allies. Because Circe's island was filled with demigods, being held captive by Circe. They swayed them, promised them a safe, new life, told them about overthrowing the gods that had abandoned them.

With the Golden Fleece and new allies did they leave the Sea of Monsters behind. And hopeful, with a half-cooked plan, did Annabeth sneak into Camp Half-Blood again. The Golden Fleece could heal _anything_ – maybe, just maybe, it could heal Thalia. And it did. And they got to return to the Princess Andromeda with Thalia Grace, alive and well and kicking.

The reunion between Luke, Annabeth and Thalia had been something beautiful to witness for Percy. It wasn't hard to convince Thalia to join their side – _her family_ was here and _her father_ had turned her into a tree. For a while, things with Percy and Thalia were a little tense, because Percy had become important to Luke and Annabeth, but Thalia didn't know him. And Thalia was important to Luke and Annabeth, but Percy didn't know her. Not to mention the whole Zeus and Poseidon clash.

But after knocking heads a couple times, Percy and Thalia actually got along pretty well.

With Silena and Chris, they managed to turn Clarisse la Rue and Charles Beckendorf to their side.

The Ramírez sisters were a great gain to their cause. Hylla and Reyna. Daughters of Bellona. _Romans_. That was how they learned about Romans, by bringing those two back from the island.

While Hylla and Thalia seemed to become close friends, Reyna and Annabeth became _something else_. They became girlfriends. Which was actually cute to witness and Percy loved teasing his sister-by-anything-but-blood about this. It felt like... family. And Percy loved it.

Now, Percy, Annabeth and Reyna were send to convince the praetors of New Rome – the city where the Romans apparently lived, because while Greeks had to stay at a summer camp, Romans got a whole, entire city. That wasn't fair, not one bit.

"Stop glaring at Percy, love", whispered Reyna gently, pulling Annabeth close.

Annabeth blushed as Reyna kissed her cheek, prompting Percy to grin broadly and in a cheeky manner. Annabeth glared and threw a cookie at Percy that Percy actually caught with his mouth.

"Good catch", grinned Reyna amused.

"She's been throwing food at me for years, I perfect the art of catching it", grinned Percy.

Annabeth huffed and rolled her eyes before pausing. "There! That's them. The praetors."

She pointed at two blondes. One was tall and lanky and looked absolutely done with the world. The other was a hot piece of cuteness. Percy watched the blondes walk past them, Percy's eyes immediately found the hot one's butt. _Nice_. Also nice legs. Broad shoulders.

"He has the same eyes as Thalia", whispered Annabeth confused.

"Let's go corner them. Split up?", asked Reyna curiously.

"I'm taking the cute one", chimed Percy and got up. "You two, take tall and gloomy."

Annabeth made a slightly squeaky sound at that. "Don't do anything _inappropriate_!"

Percy grinned impishly and saluted her. On command, it started raining. Annabeth made another squeaky sound and Percy bolted off. He ran straight into handsome blonde, causing them both to stumble into the mud. Percy blinked innocently, looking up at the other boy apologetically.

"I—I am so sorry. I was in such a hurry to get out of the rain-", started Percy.

"It's... uhm... o... okay", nodded the blonde, staring with large, surprised blue eyes.

"I'm Percy, please let me buy you a coffee to make up for it", requested Percy.

"Grace. We're running _late_ ", barked the older, taller blonde.

"Go ahead, Octavian. We'll meet up."

Percy grinned slyly to himself. "So, what's your name?"

"Jason. Jason Grace", replied the blonde, smiling at Percy.

For a moment, Percy frowned. Jason _Grace_. And those eyes. No. That wasn't possible. How could he be related to Thalia? Shaking that thought, Percy put on a smile again and led the way into the nearest coffee shop, ruffling his hair a little dry. Couldn't use his powers, too soon to reveal that. First get to know the cute guy, then ease him into everything.

"I'm a tourist", offered Percy when they sat down. "I'm from New York, only here visiting with my friends. I got kind of... separated from them. And I was in such a hurry. Really, I'm sorry about running into you. And during that weather, at that."

"It's fine", assured Jason with a smile. "Really, it is."

/break\

Percy yawned and flopped down on the couch, throwing his legs over Luke's lap. Luke grunted irritated, raising one pointed eyebrow. All Percy did was shrug unapologetic.

"How did it go, kids?", asked Thalia as she and Hylla entered the living room.

Annabeth and Reyna were curled together on the other couch, both of them glaring. Percy grinned, earning himself to be flipped off by Annabeth, which only made him grin even more.

"Octavian is a dick", growled Annabeth annoyed. "I have no idea how to talk to him."

"Try harder. You're the Athena girl. Use your big words", shrugged Hylla.

"You wouldn't be able to do better either", snorted Reyna, glaring at her older sister.

"That's why I didn't volunteer for this mission", huffed Hylla. "Thals and I are busy enough."

They were training the legions together, Hylla and Thalia, generals of the army. Luke sighed.

"How are things going with the Labyrinth?", asked Annabeth concerned.

"Good. Ethan, Alabaster and Chris got it covered", nodded Luke. "Though, you being a daughter of Athena, they've been wondering if you could check in with them?"

"Sure thing", nodded Annabeth with a smile.

"Perce?", asked Luke, patting Percy's calves.

"I'd like to take Thals with me next time I meet up with the guy", replied Percy.

"Hylla just said she and I are busy enough", sighed Thalia. "You really can't handle-"

"I think he's your brother", interrupted Percy, causing the atmosphere to shift.

"...What?", whispered Thalia confused. "No. No, that's not..."

"Jason Grace. Blonde, has the same electric blue eyes as you, a scar on his lip", offered Percy. "I just... can't explain it any other way. The last name, the eyes. Son of _Jupiter_. Said his mom used to be an actress but died. I didn't want to fish for information too obviously, but..."

"Jason is _dead_ ", whispered Thalia, shaking her head wildly as she backed off. "He _died_. I... I _saw_ it. He died and I ran away because he died when he was two and-"

"So you _do_ have a brother named Jason. That really can't be a coincident", interrupted Percy gently. "I want you to come with me. See for yourself. Pretty sure his supposedly dead sister will be more of a seller than a pretty boy. Regardless of how pretty I am."

"If Thalia is taking one praetor, I'll take the other one", offered Luke with a sigh. "See if I can convince him better than the girls, mh?"

"Give it your best shot", groaned Annabeth, burying her face in Reyna's neck.

/break\

Everything was spinning in Jason's head. His whole world had been flipped upside down.

Greeks weren't dead? They were very much alive?

 _Thalia_ wasn't dead? Jason had a sister, a big sister. A big Greek sister, who was alive.

The cute boy he had run into the other day had returned and had introduced Jason to his sister.

They had talked for hours, Thalia and Percy explaining everything to him. How Beryl Grace had given Jason up to Juno, because he was a Roman demigod. Thalia had run away and nearly tied and been turned _into a tree by their father_. Now Thalia was part of some sort of resistance.

To rise against the gods. Jason needed some time to digest all of this. Everything about this. From the dead sister to the Greeks and the resistance. Jason needed time time to think about it all.

He'd been thinking on it for the past two days now, but he still felt like his head was spinning.

"Hey, handsome. Come to a decision yet?"

Startling and yelping, Jason fell off his bed at the voice whispering into his ear. Percy was grinning like a lunatic at him, seemingly pleased that he had managed to startle Jason. While Jason was gathering himself up from the ground, Percy threw himself onto the bed and sprawled out.

"W—What are you _doing_ here?", hissed Jason lowly.

Shrugging carelessly, Percy crossed his arms behind his head. "We recently acquired a shadow-traveling giant puppy and Luke decided to use it to sneak into the city so he can seduce your praetor-augur. I figured I'd tag along and check in on you."

"...Seduce...?", echoed Jason and made a disgusted face. " _Octavian_?"

"Ye—ep. It's a matter of taste, I guess", shrugged Percy. "Never thought Luke was into the geeky, grumpy type either, but oh well. Personally, I prefer the blonde jock type."

At that, he winked at Jason, making the son of Jupiter blush. "...Me?"

With yet another shrug did Percy sit up some. "I wasn't just hitting on you to get an in to talk to you. You're hella handsome, blondie. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because you looked thrown when Thalia told you everything and I wanted to see if you're alright."

"Why?", asked Jason a bit cynical. "Just so I'll join your cause?"

"No. Because I know what it feels like to have your world flipped upside down", replied Percy honestly. "My mom and I, we lived with an abusive bastard for... too many years. Because mom didn't know how else to protect me, because my father is a god. Threw me, really. Felt everything crumbling around me when I realized. Like the ground was slipping away from me."

"Yeah. That... That sums it up", muttered Jason and rubbed his face. "What do I _do_?"

"Join us", answered Percy simply. "Thalia is your sister. Your only family. For years, she mourned you. Now you have a second chance. That's rare. The gods lied to you, about everything. We Greeks exist. Your sister still exists. The gods only share the truths that benefit _them_. It's time for demigods to be selfish. Take what _we_ want, what we _deserve_. Together."

He reached out for Jason's hand with a smile, making Jason's head flutter.

/break\

Taking Octavian Simmons in was probably the greatest regret Thalia had. She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she left her cabin on the Princess Andromeda. The one right to Luke's. Ethan Nakamura had the one to Luke's left. Both of them suffered the most under Octavian moving in, because Octavian and Luke had sex literally every single day. Glaring at the door, Thalia pounded it.

"Get your _shit_ together", called Thalia out. "Some people want to _sleep_ at night."

"Get that stick out of your ass, Grace Major", called Octavian back smugly.

Rolling her eyes, Thalia continued on to find Grace Minor – her brother. Her brother who had moved to the Princess Andromeda together with Octavian and over a dozen other Romans to join their cause. Part of Thalia still couldn't believe that Jason was alive.

"Morning, kids", greeted Thalia as she entered the kitchen.

Annabeth and Percy sat back to back, eating scrambled eggs with bacon, while Annabeth had her legs spread out and resting on Reyna's lap. Reyna was drawing gentle circles on Annabeth's ankles while talking to Jason, who sat opposite her. The two were talking strategy. It was nice, they had hit it off right away. Thalia was glad that Jason was making friends here.

"You look like Luke and Octavian fucked all night again", stated Percy bluntly.

"Percy! Language!", called Sally out from the kitchen, sounding scandalized.

"Sorry, mom!", called Percy back. "Thalia, you look like Luke and Octavian made gentle, tender love all night long again."

"Better", called Sally amused.

Grinning pleased, Thalia headed to the kitchen to find the den-mom. "Morning."

"Morning, sweetie. Percy is right, you do look like you could use more sleep", noted Sally.

She leaned in and kissed Thalia's cheek, making her smile even more. It had been so many years, Thalia had forgotten what it felt like to have a mother. Especially not a _loving_ mother. But when Percy had joined the rebellion, he had brought _his mother_ with him. And she? She had somehow become everyone's mother. Sally was caring and doting and loving. She had an open ear for every kid on the ship. While she disapproved of them fighting a war, she also _understood_.

"You think Percy is just flirting with my brother for flirting's sake or is he serious?", asked Thalia.

"I'm an interesting choice to talk to about this", laughed Sally as she filled Thalia's plate. "I have honestly no idea. Percy's been... lighter since we moved here, but... he's never flirted with anyone on this ship before. Even though I know certain people around here are _very_ hung up on him."

"You talking about the tiny di Angelo?", asked Thalia with a giant grin.

Eleven-year-old Nico di Angelo was absolutely adorably smitten with Percy, has been ever since they had taken him in when Camp Half-Blood had allowed for his big sister to die. Sending a twelve-year-old girl with absolutely no experience with her powers or with fighting and who had only days ago learned the gods were real out on a quest? That had just been irresponsible. Percy and the others had found the back then ten-year-old boy and taken him in.

"I'm afraid he got brother-zoned rather hard", chuckled Sally fondly. "But I'm sure, given time, once he's older, he will find someone for himself too. Percy however... I actually thought he and you-"

"No. Ew. No", grunted Thalia disturbed. "No, Sal. No."

"It's okay", laughed Sally, shaking her head. "But yes, I do think that Percy _is_ actually having a... thing for your brother. Whenever Jason is not looking, Percy has quite the heart-eyes for him. Especially whenever Jason and Reyna are sparring. Annabeth has been kicking Percy's butt thanks to that because Percy keeps spacing out. I am half tempted to talk to him, but who wants advise from their mom when it comes to romance, mh?"

"Guess you're right", chuckled Thalia with a frown. "Wonder who could talk to them..."

/break\

"You've been stalking Percy since you got here, kiddo", stated Luke as he approached Jason.

It was deepest night, the moon stood high above the ocean and Jason Grace was leaning against the railing, over seeing the pool. Percy was swimming his rounds. He did that, whenever he couldn't sleep. He'd just swim until his legs gave out. Sometimes, they found Percy sleeping in the pool, face down. It scared the living shit out of whoever was the newest recruit at the time, because they thought he had drowned in the pool. Always a lot of fun to watch.

"I—I'm not stalking him", sputtered Jason, cheeks red.

"You're just admiring the view, huh?", teased Luke and leaned up next to Jason. "Why don't you ask him out? He's been making it pretty clear that he's into you. The ball's in your court now."

"...You really think I can just... ask him... out?", asked Jason with a frown, watching Percy. "He's all... _that_. I mean, not that I'm not. I was the biggest hero Camp Jupiter had. I'm the son of Jupiter. But I've always focused on training, never on... uh... romance."

"You can do that", chuckled Luke, patting Jason's back.

"Lucas. Are you done coddling the children soon? I have the whipped cream and chocolate sauce", called Octavian out impatiently, holding two bottles up.

"Tha—at is my cue to leave. And yours to go and talk to Percy", prompted Luke with a wink.

Jason swallowed hard at the thought of what Luke and Octavian would be doing with chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Shaking that image – or at least trying to – Jason made his way down to the pool where Percy was still swimming his rounds. As soon as Jason came to stand in front of the pool, Percy stopped and surfaced right in front of Jason, staring up at him curiously.

"Hey. Can't sleep either?", asked Percy curiously, folding his arms on the edge of the pool.

"I wanna go on a date with you", blurted Jason out. "...That was so lame. Urgh."

"Eh. It got the message across", grinned Percy as he climbed out.

Jason's brain fizzed a little when he sat Percy, dripping wet and only in his swim-shorts. That sight was unholy. Percy Jackson was proof that the Greek gods existed, because he looked like one of those classic heroes chiseled out of marble. Percy grinned and winked at him – yeah, that boy knew it too. Blushing, Jason ruffled his hair, looking at the son of Poseidon.

"I really like you. I wanna... spend more time with you", shrugged Jason. "If you don't-"

"I do, blondie", assured Percy and leaned in to kiss Jason's cheek. "I really do."

/One Year Later\

Being a god had certain perks. Being a king also had certain perks. And Percy enjoyed them both. After the war, he became the king and the god of the sea. Luke and Octavian became the kings of Olympus, leader of the revolution and all, while Thalia preferred to stay general. And Jason? Well. Jason was _Percy's_. They were just dating right now, they were still young, but Percy enjoyed that Jason was living in the underwater palace with him.

"Pe—ercy! Babe. Look!"

Percy turned with a grin, always happy to spend time with Jason. The grin froze on his face.

"Did... Jason. No. You can't continue adopting orcas!", exclaimed Percy with a groan.

Jason stopped, one hand on the baby orca's snout. "But... she's so cute? She reminded me of you! Look, she has the same eyes! And her parents were killed by humans!"

Percy smiled softly as he swam up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck to pull him into a kiss. Their fish-tails entangled, Jason's golden one and Percy's blue one.

"You're the cutest dork ever and I totally love you", whispered Percy, nuzzling Jason's neck.

"Hey. You brought home a hippocampus foal last week", countered Jason with a pout, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist. "You are _at least_ as bad as I am."

Percy smiled softly, pressing a kiss against Jason's collarbone. They were doing a really job of being 'villains'. Then again, that had been what they were during the war, before they won, mostly without demigods suffering. Now they were the victors – and the victors were the ones to write history. Now Jason and Percy had not turned to the dark side, they were the glorious heroes.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I will never understand why Luke straight-up went for trying to murder a 12-year-old kid. Instead of trying to sway him to his side. And I PROPERLY try, not just ask him to join AFTER he already attempted to murder him... -_-


End file.
